In an electronic marketplace, items may be offered for consumption. Each item may be associated with pricing information indicating an offer price provided by the electronic marketplace service provider, and at least one third-party offer price provided by at least one third-party provider (e.g., a merchant) of the item. Merchants may attempt to determine the current pricing information associated with the item through scraping the electronic marketplace. “Scraping” refers to software data extraction techniques that include accessing hyperlinks within a website and recording the data found therein. Furthermore, the merchants may attempt to update an offer price of an item even though the item may not be currently in high demand. Scraping and excessive price updating by third-party providers, especially for low-demand items, may cost the electronic marketplace service provider great expense. Thus, techniques that reduce the processing requirements of the electronic marketplace service provider with regards to merchant pricing interactions are desirable.